Condenado
by Evan5Lee
Summary: [Omegaverse] Eren y Mikasa son una pareja alfa que no puede tener hijos propios. Mikasa no quiere adoptar pero quiere convertirse en madre como a de lugar. La solución para ellos es muy simple: alquilar un vientre. Levi tiene una deuda muy grande, no le importa cómo obtener el dinero. [Ereri-EreMika leve-Smut, Angst]
1. Condenado

_El mundo es un funeral, un cuarto de fantasmas. No hay señales de movimiento, sin signos de pulso. Solo un eco, solo piel y hueso._

Doomed – BMTH

.

.

.

Levi sabía perfectamente que no había vuelta atrás. Que incluso si intentaba darse la vuelta, aquellos ojos lo perseguirían por siempre. Él nunca fue un cobarde. Cada decisión que tomaba, cada palabra que soltaba, cada acto, cada gesto, todo era pensado, nada surgía de él que fuera deliberado. Y por eso había llegado hasta ahí, con su corazón hecho trizas y una determinación quemándole la piel.

Estaba condenado.

\- ¿Señor Ackerman? – el abogado habla, tono firme, apremiante. Él espabila. Unos ojos verdes lo miran, brillantes y expectantes. – Su firma, por favor. Mis clientes se tienen que retirar.

Levi titubea. ¿estaba seguro?

 _No, no lo estás. Pero es la vida de Farlan la que pende de un hilo._

\- ¿Dónde hay que firmar, me repite de nuevo? – evita esa mirada que lo recrimina, que lo hace sentir miserable.

Eren contiene el aliento, Levi lo está haciendo. Está firmando, sellando su futuro.

\- Muy bien, entonces tenemos un trato – interviene Mikasa, tan condescendiente y fría como de costumbre.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esto?

.

.

.

A Mikasa le gusta el invierno. Es frío, es gris y blanco. Huele a nieve, a lluvia y un poco a dulce de leche. Le trae buenos recuerdos.

Suspira quedamente, mirada puesta sobre el ventanal. Tiene treinta años, es una mujer exitosa, abogada de profesión, tiene una preciosa casa en la calle Sina 501. Grande y lujosa, está casada con el amor de su infancia. Es una alfa fuerte, determinada como los de su raza, y audaz. Todo le sale bien.

Todo.

Excepto una cosa, una nimiedad.

\- ¿Mikasa? – una voz salpica sus pensamientos. Es cálida y amable, con un tono agresivo difícil de disimular.

Mikasa gira la testa y encuentra dos esmeraldas que brillan sin ayuda del sol, que despliegan su luz por cada rincón obscuro. Y ella sonríe, lo hace como hace años cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ella con la nariz escurriendo fluido nasal y ojos lagrimosos. Él se había acercado preocupado, le ofreció su mano y le dijo que ya no llorara más, entonces, para calmar su llanto, él le envolvió una larga bufanda de color vino alrededor de su cuello. Un tesoro al que ella se ha aferrado desde entonces.

\- Eren, no sabía que venias – dice Mikasa, las comisuras de sus labios siguen elevadas, y Eren la imita.

\- Mi turno acabó, no tengo más pacientes por el día de hoy – asegura.

Eren es alfa igual que Mikasa. Metro ochenta y siete, piel tostada y cabello chocolate. Es una bomba sexual que exuda erotismo por cada poro. Eren es consciente de su atractivo, pero nunca lo ha usado a su favor. Ni su condición como para ser tratado mejor.

Mikasa acepta salir a comer con su esposo. Ambos hacen una pareja perfecta: exitosos, hermosos, y supremos. La gente que los mira al cruzar las calles queda embelesada por tanta belleza.

Y Mikasa se siente afortunada, porque desde que era niña había deseado esa felicidad. Abrazaba el romanticismo e imaginaba con Eren y ella en el altar.

Ahora todo lo que tenía era real. No un sueño de niña.

Pero no está completa.

Por ser ambos alfas, les es imposible concebir. Lo han intentado de mil formas: fecundación in vitro, tratamientos alternativos, terapias. Nada ha resultado. El médico y el mismo Eren han confirmado cientos de veces que Mikasa no puede ser capaz de dar vida, ella como alfa necesita un omega, Eren también.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiere separarse. Aunque Mikasa cree que ya no debe esperar más. Cualquier tratamiento o alternativa que se le ofrezcan será capaz de tomarla, sólo para darle un hijo al amor de su vida.

Eren la lleva a un maravilloso restaurante francés en la Avenida 124, donde hay alfas con sus parejas omegas. Cosa que incomoda a Mikasa.

Un omega pelirrojo pasa junto a ella con un crío entre los brazos, y Mikasa se hace pequeña a su lado, porque está incompleta, Eren sabe cuan infeliz es su compañera, y lo decepcionada que esta de sí misma.

\- Ya nos llegará, Mika – estira el brazo, acaricia el dorso de la mano derecha de Mikasa, quien apacible acepta su consuelo, mas no la tranquiliza.

\- Eren… - los ojos apagados de Mikasa lo miran. Eren traga saliva y evita el contacto visual. Su esposa toma una bocanada de aire.-Estuve investigando – el castaño asiente, escuchando atento – sé que hay otras formas de tener un hijo.

Eren suelta el aire que había contenido hace unos instantes. Finalmente Mikasa se resignaba, había llegado el momento de recurrir a la adopción.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Y creo que es una magnífica idea – agrega Eren, sutil. Mikasa parpadea.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – dice sorprendida – no creí que también estuvieras de acuerdo, es decir, es algo fuera de lo común pero se ha puesto de moda para las parejas alfa.

\- ¿De moda? – Eren ríe ligeramente, no burlón, y eso Mikasa lo agradece – pero si es tan común de lo que imaginas.

\- ¿Sí? Bueno, yo estuve leyendo comentarios en internet. Es una alternativa rudimentaria, y quiero intentarlo, nuestro momento ha llegado.

Aunque Eren no lo dirá en voz alta, más tarde Mikasa se enteraría de que él no estaba listo para convertirse en padre. A sus treinta años, siendo médico pediatra y un catedrático afamado, su vida había conseguido una ola de paz inimaginable. Tenía la estabilidad económica y social que deseaba, y de pronto Mikasa salta con sus dudas sobre la maternidad y el reloj biológico, y que quiere ser madre cueste lo que cueste. Pero Eren no va a discutir, lo hará después, cuando no puedan sostener por más tiempo el lazo que los une.

\- Cariño, estoy de acuerdo, adoptemos, es una idea maravillosa. Darle un hogar a un pequeño desafortunado es uno de los gestos más hermosos que podemos tener como seres humanos. – Eren alcanza su mejilla y tira de ella.

Mikasa frunce el ceño, confundida.

\- ¿Adoptar? ¿Quién habló de adoptar? Yo no quiero traer a un niño hijo de-no-se-quien a nuestra casa – su tono de voz es áspero, indiferente, a Eren lo sorprende. – Quiero un hijo tuyo, mío.

\- Mikasa, ya hablamos de es-

\- Ya sé – interrumpe bruscamente. No quiere escuchar a Eren pesimista – pero tengo amistades, y me han dicho que no hay mejor manera que esta.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – Eren enfoca su vista en el plato de crema de zanahoria que había ordenado antes del plato fuerte. No quería discutir con Mikasa en un lugar tan lindo como ese.

\- Alquilar un vientre.

Ella está decidida. Tendrán un hijo, un precioso niño o niña, omega o alfa, puede ser beta incluso. Pero será de ellos.

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman es hijo de una meretriz. Creció y se crío en la Ciudad Subterránea, un baldío desolado y repleto de ratas como él en su país natal, Francia.

No recuerda a su bella madre. Aunque sabe mucho de ella gracias a sus clientes y a sus compañeras de trabajo. Su madre murió cuando él apenas alcanzaba los siete.

Asistió a la escuela hasta los 18, cuando el orfanato donde lo habían acogido terminó echándolo porque ya no podían hacerse cargo de él.

Levi trae la escuela de la calle. Su actitud arisca y las cicatrices en su cuerpo son una clara muestra de lo podrido que esta el mundo. De la obscuridad que nadie ve. Él ha tenido una vida desafortunada, ha conocido gente muy mala, y ha sido maldecido o bendecido por tener amigos de verdad. Lo único bueno que te enseña la orfandad y la calle es que conoces a la gente de verdad. No a esa mierda de sociedad que se esconde en mascaras con pinta de buena gente. No, Levi ha visto lo peor del mundo, y por ello, ha crecido con resentimiento.

Cuando tenía 12 años tuvo a su primer mejor amigo, Farlan Church. Rubio, alto, de piel nacarada, y nariz de botón. Farlan lo cuidaba en el orfanato, no se fue con ninguna familia para no abandonarlo. En las buenas y en las malas siempre estuvo a su lado.

Incluso impidió que lo violaran un grupo de cuatro cuando Levi había sido reducido a un manojo de temblores e hilos de sangre.

No tenía como agradecerle a la maldita suerte o destino que pusiera a Farlan en su camino. Era un hermano.

Y esa era una razón poderosa para querer sacarlo del lío en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Cuánto debes? – Levi pregunta. Farlan lo mira con pena, con dolor de saber que Levi no es capaz de pagar la cantidad que él tampoco puede liquidar.

No importa cuán duro trabaje, cuantas horas extras cubra. Farlan debe la vida, y aun así no sería suficiente para esos malnacidos.

Había escapado de la miseria de Francia para encontrarse con la miseria en Alemania, junto a Levi.

\- Es mucha plata, Lev – dice Farlan, mirada gacha, moretones cubriéndolo en todo el rostro.

Levi chasquea la lengua. Tiene unos cuantos billetes ahorrados, no es mucho pero quizá eso calme la bronca que tiene Farlan.

\- Cuanto – insiste, voz irritada. Continua limpiando la sangre seca del labio inferior. Los ojos audaces de Farlan se clavan en Levi.

Es precioso: ojos grises, nariz respingada, piel blanca como la leche, labios carnosos y rosados, cejas delgadas. No quería perderlo. Se sentía más culpable por haberlo involucrado en sus problemas.

\- Cinco mil…

Las manos pequeñas de Levi dejan caer el algodón embebido en alcohol, su cara lo dice todo.

\- ¿Qué? – se pone de pie, Farlan suspira, ahí, sentado al filo de la cama que pertenece a Levi.

\- Cinco mil… no puedo pagarlos.

Y menos Levi, que tenía unos trescientos ahorrados, y eso le había costado horas extra y dos meses y medio. No, no podía pagarlo.

\- Farlan, es muchísimo dinero, ¿Cómo es posible que…?

\- No vendí toda la mercancía, y…

\- Consumiste – Los labios de Levi son una línea recta, fina y delgada.

Farlan no lo mira, se siente derrotado ante su propia adicción y la desgracia que ha acaecido sobre él.

\- Sí… Levi, lo siento… yo… no puedo dejarlo… bueno, ahora sí, de verdad.

Levi suspira. Si dejaba ir a Farlan así como estaba, con esa deuda, las cosas empeorarían, y no estaba seguro de que su amigo beta volvería a él sano y salvo. La gente con la que Farlan tenía tratos era de muy mal ver. Mucho peor que ellos dos, y eso es decir mucho.

Tenía que ayudar a su amigo, no importaba como, pero debía hallar la forma.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Sí, parecerá cliché: alfa y omega unidos por una trágica historia. Surge el amor, el alfa abandona todo por el omega, se casan, tienen hijitos y viven felices para siempre. Pues no, eso no va a pasar, bueno, tendrá un final… feliz. No totalmente, pero sí habrá que celebrar. Sin embargo, no hay nada de cliché en esto –espero- ya verán por qué. Eren será algo así como un alfa egoísta y severo contra un Levi preocupado y desolado. Quiero ver personajes débiles y fuertes, lo lamento. De ahí en más, espero que les guste. Le estoy poniendo mucho amor a este fic, serán capítulos largos, y con muchos sentimientos de por medio.

Cinco mil euros equivalen a cien mil pesos mexicanos, algo así. Si estoy mal, confírmenme. Besos.


	2. Cada día es exactamente el mismo

**TRACK 1** \- _A veces creo que soy feliz aquí. A veces, sin embargo lo pretendo. No puedo recordar cómo empezó pero te puedo decir exactamente cómo va a terminar._

Everyday is exactly the same –NIN.

.

.

.

En sus ojos hay una historia que contar. Una historia que no emerge de aquellas aguas cristalinas porque es mejor mantenerlo en silencio. Una mirada podría contarte todo el dolor escondido. Una mirada podría decirte cuanta soledad alberga su alma. Pero es preferible no remover en donde las cicatrices siguen ardiendo.

Levi lo gusta así.

\- Te ves de la chingada – dice Farlan, tono burlón, por supuesto.

Levi se atreve a darle una mirada a ese rostro revestido de cardenales que a pesar de ello mantiene su salvaje atractivo. Farlan es de esos muchachos por los cuales uno pagaría por tener en su cama. Las mujeres y los hombres giraban sus testas para verlo cuando Farlan pasaba junto a ellos.

 _Inevitable_. Había pensado Levi. Farlan no prestaba atención a su agraciado físico. Estaba tan apendejado por las drogas y con la cabeza embotada de mierda. Levi hubiera querido sacarlo de esas malditas adicciones.

No lo consiguió a tiempo. Y por esa razón es que ahora se martirizaba pensando que hacer con esa situación. No iba a dejar a Farlan que se las apañara solo. Desde niños estuvieron juntos, y seguirían así hasta su muerte.

\- Gracias, lo sé – contesta Levi, dos decibeles por debajo del tono habitual. Farlan frunce el ceño.

Si algo no quería que ocurriera, es que Levi empezara a preocuparse.

\- Oye, Lev – Lev es su apodo de cariño, a Farlan le gusta porque es una manera amable de mostrar su afecto. Ese que no ha desaparecido a pesar de que Levi no siente lo mismo por él.

\- ¿Mhmm?

Levi enciende el televisor pequeño que tiene en su habitación de ese _pequeño_ apartamento. Farlan escucha voces y música de moda gracias al aparato mientras sus ojos astutos viajan hacia Levi.

Ackerman comienza a sacar del improvisado closet – tres cajas de cartón una sobre la otra – su uniforme pulcro y bien planchado.

\- No me ayudes con esto.

Alebrestado, Levi da la espalda a Farlan, así que no puede ver su mirada ceñuda ni la mueca de enfado que hace.

\- En serio, son mis broncas, si te metes en esto, probablemente saldrás muy perjudicado. Mira, tú tienes tu vida, un empleo y un techo. De verdad que no puedo quitarte eso, hombre.

Pero Levi continúa desdoblando ropa y buscando _no-se-que_ para evitar maldiciones en contra de Farlan.

\- ¿Lev? – Farlan presiona, tiene qué. Sabe cuan fiel es la amistad que Levi y él tienen, y que su amigo de cabellos azabaches y preciosos ojos grises sería capaz de todo por salvarle el pellejo. Porque no es la primera vez que lo hace.

\- Idiota – Levi gira su cabeza, y Farlan lo ve, esos ojos de un gris pálido ahora obscurecido por la ira. A pasos cortos se acerca a Farlan y lo toma de los hombros fuertemente. - ¡Y me dices esto tan conchudo*! – lo zarandea - ¡No tienes madre*! ¡Yo haría lo que sea por ti, cabrón!

Estaba molesto, muy, muy molesto. Con Farlan por querer protegerlo inútilmente, con la maldita adicción a las drogas que llevaba arrastrando desde la adolescencia, y con él mismo: por ser pobre.

Le hubiera encantado tener todo lo necesario para que Farlan no tuviera de qué preocuparse. Solventar un buen lugar donde vivir, lejos de esas callejuelas plagadas de prostitución y violencia. Y no podía porque su trabajo como intendente de oficinas no lo llevaba a un mejor lugar, sólo podía aspirar a un pobre aguinaldo y unas tristes vacaciones cada año, con duración de tres días.

Suspira honda y pausadamente.

\- Lev… perdón, hombre – Farlan se pone de pie con esfuerzos sobrehumanos. El cuerpo le duele horrores, siente que le han lacerado la piel con vidrios puntiagudos, los huesos rotos acribillan sus pulmones pero no al grado de perforarlos. Gracias a Dios, Levi tenía seguro social y podía ayudarse de ello para cualquiera de sus familiares, en este caso, de Farlan.

Los brazos fuertes de Farlan rodean la estrecha cintura de Levi. Ackerman se estremece al tacto. No acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de gestos por parte de su mejor amigo.

\- No quiero que esos pendejos la agarren contra ti – deja caer su mentón en el hombro izquierdo del azabache. Levi asiente.

\- Cuidaré de ti, y saldremos juntos de esta, ya verás – promete Levi. Pese a que no tiene idea de cómo cumplir dicha promesa.

.

.

.

Eren es médico como su tatarabuelo, como su bisabuelo y como su padre. Una tradición familiar que espera algún día ver profanada por sus futuros hijos. Honestamente, no quería más médicos en la familia. Porque eran muchos y odiaba tener que usar términos técnicos en la cena mientras la sonrisa de Grisha crecía junto con la herencia de la familia.

Pero no puede quejarse, ha tenido una vida afortunada. Nacer y crecer en una familia acomodada le ha permitido asistir a las mejores escuelas, viajar por el mundo, derrochar el dinero en banalidades. Despreocuparse por cualquier vicisitud que afecta a los mortales que no gozan de una cama de plumas o un jacuzzi en el baño.

Los Yeager. Apellido de origen alemán antiguo. Sin procedencias de otros países. No hay ninguna mezcolanza extranjera. O bueno, tal vez la hay. La madre de Eren después de todo tiene en sus raíces la sabiduría gitana y su belleza exótica ha pasado de generación en generación. Es por eso que Eren posee una piel bronceada, de canela salpicada con azúcar, y ojos verdes con vetas doradas, como si el sol se desnudara en su mirada.

Nacer alfa también lo ha dotado de privilegios. Los alfas pueden acceder a cualquier puesto gubernamental al que apliquen. Calificar para la mejor universidad, tener la mejor asistencia médica, poseer al omega más hermoso de la ciudad.

Ellos pueden hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Inmunes a las críticas sociales. Eren se sentía protegido de alguna manera, y sabía que estaba mal inutilizarse sólo porque era un alfa de buena familia.

Y, de todos modos, sigue así de déspota y egoísta. En parte por su educación y en parte porque era todo lo que conocía.

Al presentarse Mikasa en su vida, nada cambió.

Mikasa pertenece a una minoría de alfas mujeres que gobernaban dentro de su propia jerarquía. Ella tiene ese don nato de liderazgo con el que pocos podían competir. Fuerte, ávida, e inteligente. Tres cualidades que contadas alfas pueden desarrollar a corta edad. Ella lo consiguió muy joven y por sí sola.

Los Ackerman no son una familia adinerada. Había de todo: betas, alfas y omegas. Hace unos años, los Ackerman fueron masacrados por unos betas radicales que los odiaban por tener las tres razas pululando en la familia. El desorden y la matazón provocaron separaciones.

El padre de Mikasa se instaló en la Rusia oriental, en donde nació Mikasa. Los demás miembros de su estirpe quedaron rezagados en Francia, su lugar de origen. Y poco sabia ella de ellos, sólo que tuvo una tía prostituta, un tío alcohólico y sicario, y un primo olvidado de la mano de Dios. Pero a Mikasa nunca le interesó más de ellos y no hizo el amago de buscarlos.

Eren la aceptó con ese pasado. Los Yeager hicieron lo mismo porque su éxito había opacado la inmundicia de su lastre apellido.

Creía que Mikasa se daría por vencida con el tema. Habían cosechado éxito tras éxito en sus carreras y sus vidas. No había razón como para que ella tuviera que sentirse vacía, y menos con el asunto de la maternidad, porque para ser sinceros, Mikasa no era una mujer maternal, no estaba en sus genes puesto que no era omega. Eren no encontraba el sentido a ello. Para él era insignificante ser padre o no serlo. Tenía consciencia de que no estaba demasiado joven pero tampoco estaba demasiado viejo.

\- Es una etapa, bastardo – Jean Kirstein palmea su hombro solemnemente.

Jean es uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Alfa, casado por obligación con Armin Arlet, un omega idealista que es violado la mayor parte de las veces por el lado alfa de Jean.

Al igual que Eren, es médico, sin embargo, su especialidad es pediatría. Le gustan los niños, lamentablemente Armin ha sufrido dos abortos. Eren no sabe que sale mal en los embarazos de su omega, aunque la parte razonable de su cabeza le dice que Jean es bruto y que constantemente golpea al omega sólo porque es un alfa idiota. Y Eren tiene mucho miedo de parecérsele algún día.

\- No quiero tener hijos, Jean. Mikasa insiste mucho con eso, me habló de alquilar un vientre o algo así. Y creo que es estúpido. Si quisiera hijos… no lo sé, me habría casado con un omega.

\- Lo hubieras hecho. Todavía quiero digerir la razón que te llevó a casarte con una alfa – alega Jean, sus facciones se endurecen y Eren percibe cierto asco mandando de sus palabras.

No estaba bien visto la unión entre las mismas razas. Si para los alfa era difícil, para los omegas era peor. Había grupos radicales que asesinaban parejas de omegas sólo por concebirlo antinatural.

Eren no era tan arcaico respecto a esos temas. Se consideraba un alfa medianamente moderno. Había situaciones que podía aceptar, como la unión de dos mismas razas. Porque al final, él estaba casado con una congénere de su especie.

\- Mikasa sueña con esto de ser madre, tengo que apoyarla de algún modo.

Jean lo compadeció.

\- Alquilar un vientre es la única forma. Ella dice que ha investigado mucho y que tiene a alguien en mente.

.

.

.

El expediente muestra la foto del único familiar vivo de la mujer Ackerman. Es un hombre de mirada ceñuda, estatura baja y cabello negro como la obsidiana.

\- Es él, se llama Levi, es un omega que vive en los barrios bajos. Se crió en la Ciudad Subterránea, posee la escuela media superior. Todo un logro para un omega huérfano.

La fémina de rasgos afilados y mirada taciturna observa con atención el informe que presenta su investigador privado. Aquel que contrató para llevar a cabo la recogida de información sobre su ultimo pariente. El que para su buena suerte era un omega sano y de bajos recursos.

\- Señora Yeager – habla el hombre. Mikasa asciende sus ojos hacia él.

Su incipiente calvicie y mirada cansada denotan años de trabajo duro pero en el mismo rubro. No hay sonrisa en sus labios ni rastro de amabilidad en sus facciones.

\- ¿Qué? – responde parca. El detective traga saliva.

\- ¿Cree que aceptará de buenas a primeras? – lo llevaba investigando desde hace un mes, tiempo exacto que Mikasa lo había contactado para pedirle un trabajo especial.

Keith Shadis III, un hombre de origen turco. Nacido en una familia pobre, había emigrado muy joven a Alemania con su padre y hermana en busca de una mejor vida. Y la obtuvo a medias. Su padre consiguió trabajo en una plantación automotriz y su hermana se hizo de un trabajo de niñera. Con el dinero que llegaba a casa, el pequeño Shadis pudo empezar la escuela. Aprendió alemán muy rápido, no era destacado en las matemáticas, en cambio, en los deportes mostró siempre una agilidad asombrosa, y aunado a su estatura prominente, Shadis fue recomendado para las fuerzas armadas, donde calificó con excelente en todas las actividades físicas.

A los treinta y ocho se dio de baja debido a que su esposa enfermó de cáncer. La pobre mujer de Shadis pereció un año después. Y él ya no quiso volver a la milicia. La vida en familia le había gustado más. Pero los gastos seguían y su pensión no cubría ni la mitad. Con dos hijos en las mejores universidades y una hipoteca que pagar. Shadis decidió que utilizaría todos sus contactos y conocimientos para convertirse en detective de las más altas esferas. Él, como un beta común, había logrado lo que alfas envidiaban. Un estatus dentro de la sociedad más elitista de Sina.

Mikasa Ackerman lo contrató porque confiaba en su curriculum, y porque tenía la firme intención de convertirse en madre antes de llegar a los treinta y uno.

\- Lo hará, por lo que me dices, mi primo es un pobre diablo que no tiene donde caerse muerto.

\- Sí, pero todos tenemos nuestra dignidad – Shadis esconde una sonrisa detrás de su tarro de cerveza.

\- ¿Qué más sabes? – entrecierra los ojos – porque sé que hay algo mas pero estas buscando como decírmelo…

A los Ackerman es difícil engañarlos. Poseen un sexto sentido: el de conservación. Y vaya que han hecho uso de él bastante a menudo.

\- Bueno… me ganó. Tiene razón, sé más cosas que quizá no le agraden mucho, señora Yeager.

\- ¿Cuáles?

Shadis se lo piensa seriamente unos tortuosos minutos bajo la atenta mirada de Mikasa. Su cliente consigue estremecerlo de los pies a la cabeza. Tiene la mirada pesada, y un aspecto duro como el hielo. Shadis no sabría adivinar ninguno de los humores de Mikasa, porque la mujer no tiene un semblante para cada emoción. Y eso es aterrador.

\- Tiene un amigo, y ese amigo tiene una deuda.

\- ¿Y? – se impacienta Mikasa.

\- Pues es una deuda grande, y digamos que el chico está atado de manos. Paga o paga. La cuestión es que… su primo, Levi, lo quiere mucho. Lo sé porque han estado juntos desde pequeños.

\- Vaya al grano, Shadis.

\- Levi haría lo que sea por conseguir ese dinero. Tengo mis contactos, la gente con la que se junta su amigo los presiona. Apenas han pasado dos semanas y el chico está impaciente por obtener el dinero. Lo he seguido a todas partes, y lo último que supe: o sea, ayer. Es que el chico está interesado en alquilar su vientre. Visitó una clínica de fertilidad especializada luego de ver unos anuncios.

Shadis no lo sabrá nunca, pero es la primera vez que Mikasa sonríe de verdad.

\- Haces un excelente trabajo, Shadis.

\- Lo que sea por el monto adecuado, señora Yeager.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Escuchen la canción del inicio para ambientar la historia. Dedicado a la bonita abril, es un placer que te haya gustado, besitos.


	3. El pretendiente

TRACK. 2 - _Soy la voz dentro de tu cabeza que te rehúsas a escuchar. Soy el rostro que tienes que enfrentar reflejando tu mirada. Yo soy lo que queda. Soy lo correcto. Soy el enemigo. Soy la mano que te derribará haciéndote arrodillar._

 **The Pretender – Foo Fighters**

.

.

.

El trabajo de Levi es sencillo, y le gusta, de cierto modo. Consiste, en pocas palabras, de limpiar. Llega todas las mañanas a las siete en punto, se dirige a su locker de donde sustrae el uniforme azul: pantalón, camisa y zapatos negros. Una vez cambiado, deja sus cosas: la mochila verde –desgastada- donde tiene bien resguardado su teléfono móvil, el monedero, un libro y las llaves de su humilde morada.

Los implementos que utiliza lo esperan en la conserjería. Su fiel escoba y la cubeta amarilla de plástico, junto con su franela pulcramente blanca y el atomizador con jabón y aromatizante.

El edifico donde labora es de cuarenta y tres pisos. Él trabaja en el piso quince. Se encarga de la limpieza de las oficinas de unos inversionistas banqueros. Diariamente pasea el trapo por los costosos escritorios ergonómicos, barre y trapea el parquet cromado, el plumero no falta para las computadoras y los vidrios se los deja a otros de sus colegas porque a él le atemorizan las alturas.

Es un trabajo honrado, gana el minimo a la semana, pero tiene sus prestaciones y el seguro social. Además la empresa que lo contrató tiene afiliaciones con bienes y raíces, gracias a ellos pudo arrendar a mitad de precio el departamento donde vive. De no ser por ellos, viviría en un dispensario rodeado de indigentes. Y no es que él sea especial en esos menesteres, pero la vida de Levi ya ha sido dura, prefiere tener algo de paz, para variar.

Hoy es lunes. Mientras Farlan se queda en casa, Levi se desviste lentamente con el problema de su amigo metido en la cabeza. Afortunadamente su jefe le ha movido los descansados por ser un excelente empleado, así que en vez de un día, tiene dos para descansar y son los fines de semana.

Suficientes como para buscar la ayuda monetaria que necesitan. Él no puede pedir un préstamo al banco. Farlan debe muchísimo dinero y el banco no le prestaría tanto. Como omega, Levi tiene ciertos derechos que otra raza no posee. Tratándose de dinero debería ser sencillo para él conseguirlo.

Ha recibido propuestas indecentes a lo largo de su vida. Alfas dispuestos a acostarse con él a cambio de una jugosa cantidad. Levi ha pensado que si un alfa le ofrece el monto adecuado durante la semana, sin duda alguna se acostará con él.

Todo sea por salvar a Farlan.

Otra opción fue la de alquilar su vientre. Lo estuvo sopesando varios días, incluso la clínica le ofreció las consultas gratis, luego desistió, no quería ningún hijo de alfas desconocidos en su vientre. No estaba dispuesto a venderse de tal manera, una cosa era tener sexo por dinero y otra, cargar nueve meses con un vástago que no le pertenecía.

Definitivamente no.

Durante el día no tuvo oportunidad de seguir alimentando sus ideas. Hubo una celebración hacia un empleado y la sala de juntas quedó horriblemente sucia. Levi se dedicó a limpiar concienzudamente hasta sacarle brillo al piso y a la mesa.

Justo media hora antes de irse, su jefe, el señor Smith lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Er? – Levi le había tomado cariño y cierto respeto al grandote alfa rubio de ojos azules.

Era uno de esos hombres que se ganaban el respeto y admiración de sus empleados por su auténtica forma de ser. Nada comparado con otros inversionistas que lo veían como ganado y no como un ser humano. Erwin a pesar de su vena alfa, estaba casado con una omega de carácter duro.

Normalmente, Erwin no llamaba a Levi a menos que fuera el día treinta o treinta y uno de cada mes para darle su bono de productividad, lo cual lo extraño demasiado.

\- Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – Erwin lo invita a entrar a su elegante oficina.

Levi ha estado allí un par de veces, Erwin sin embargo, no precisa de sus ayuda porque a él le gusta encargarse de su oficina.

\- Siéntate, por favor – pide el alfa con tono amable. Levi asiente, y toma asiento en una de las sillas de cuero que hacen juego con la tonalidad monocromática del lugar.

Erwin lo deja solo, y mientras no está, Levi admira el espacio que anteriormente no había podido vislumbrar. La oficina es espaciosa, huele a menta y tabaco, las paredes son de ladrillo rojo, y en ellas hay cuadros de cuando Erwin recién se recibía de la carrera, de sus padres y de la boda con su esposa, también hay reconocimientos. Su escritorio tiene la placa con su nombre y un tintero con una pluma de oro dentro.

Torres de documentos hacen fila pero están ordenadas y Levi siente envidia porque Erwin es jodidamente organizado y pulcro, y es un alfa, los alfa no cuidan esos detalles como Erwin hace.

Tan ensimismado se encuentra que no escucha las voces detrás de la puerta, sólo hasta que los goznes de la puerta chillan y Levi gira la testa.

\- Aquí está, los dejo ahora – Erwin ni siquiera entra, sólo escucha su voz.

Levi la ve: es una mujer altísima, delgada y blanca. Su cabello negro es largo y está atado en una coleta alta. Levi muerde su labio inferior con ligero nerviosismo. Por su olor ha identificado su raza; alfa.

Una mujer hermosa y alfa lo ha citado, ¿para qué? Levi espera que no sea una empleada o superiora que tenga quejas sobre su desempeño, no quiere perder este trabajo, de verdad que lo necesita. La mujer lo mira de manera fija, y Levi puede sentir que mil cuchillas se entierran sobre sí, desconcentrándolo.

\- Hola. – Su voz es suave pero con una tonada fuerte, como una orgullosa alfa debe ser. El omega pasa saliva duramente.

Hay algo en ella que lo hace sentir familiarizado, Levi apenas la ha observado y ha podido advertir en sus rasgos algo de él. No sabe qué podría ser con exactitud, pero eso que tienen en común pareciera que quiere volver a unirse, como si de pronto encontrara una pieza importante en su puzle.

\- Disculpe, no quiero parecer descortés o grosero, pero me gustaría saber la razón por la cual quiere hablar conmigo. – Levi es directo. Aunque ella sea una alfa, y domine a los omegas a su antojo, no se siente para nada intimidado, aunque una parte dentro de sí lo quiere obligar a bajar la cabeza, su voluntad es más fuerte que cualquier regla de lo que es "políticamente correcto".

Mikasa se sonríe. Las fotografías no le hacían justicia a Levi. A su belleza clásica y sus preciosos ojos grises. Son familia, y aun así, es hermoso no por ser omega, sino por poseer el carácter bravío, marca distintiva de los Ackerman. Cuando Levi tenga a sus bebés, serán igual de hermosos que él, de eso no le cabe duda.

\- Me gusta que vayas al grano, Levi – dice ella, serena. Toma asiento frente a Levi. El omega la mira con desconfianza propia de su raza. Mikasa entiende que lo que va a decirle no será tan sencillo de digerir, pero dadas sus circunstancias, ninguno de los dos tiene opción.

\- Por favor, si es por algo relacionado con mi trabajo, me disculpo de antemano, muy pocas veces me permito fallar, y no está en mis plan…

\- No es nada de tu trabajo, Levi – vuelve su tonada pacifica, aquella que trae la calma antes de la verdadera tormenta.

Mikasa no es una mujer de gestos, empero, con Levi tiene ese lado protector que no había surgido con nadie más. Piensa que se debe a su naturaleza alfa, y a la naturaleza omega del de cabellos azabache. Pero aquello le lleva a tomarlo de las manos, tomando por sorpresa a Levi.

\- ¿Qué es, entonces? – deja escapar un suspiro de angustia. Su corazón late salvajemente y golpea sus costillas.

La fémina esboza una sonrisa ladina.

.

.

.

El aroma a comida anega sus fosas nasales. Deja en la pequeña mesita de noche las llaves del auto y de la casa. El suave tintineo provoca que la cabeza de cabellera obscura se asome tras la pared de la cocina.

\- ¿Eren?

\- Hola, Mika – Eren Yeager acude a su encuentro tomándola de la estrecha cintura, deposita un beso en su nuca y se permite aspirar el dulce perfume de la mujer.

Mikasa sonríe tenuemente, su concentración está dedicada a la olla con sopa de cebollas, menea el caldo con un cucharon de madera. Y Eren merodea por la isla de la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta, tiene el ceño fruncido y un poco de salsa de tomate en el delantal blanco.

\- Bien, ha sido agotador, afortunadamente estoy en el proceso de pedir unas vacaciones. Tenía pensado que podríamos irnos a Bali o hacer ese viaje tan ansiado a Australia. ¿Qué te parece? – El entusiasmo de Eren se ver mermado por la dura mirada de su esposa.

¿Qué había dicho mal? De pronto, frunce el ceño, y desafiante, se pone a la defensiva, como el alfa que es. Mikasa de pronto exuda un aroma fuerte, si él fuera omega, se sentiría atraído a ella, y sumiso, pero pasa todo lo contrario, sabe que se avecina una discusión.

\- ¿Cómo has podido planearlo sin consultarme mi opinión? – Mikasa deja atrás sus labores de cocina.

Eren chasquea la lengua.

\- Te dije que lo estaba pensando, tampoco lo di por hecho.

\- Y mejor, porque no iremos a ninguna parte – afirma ella, con toda la seguridad que su raza le profiere.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Eren parece estúpido con esa expresión de quién no ha captado una simple instrucción.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto muy importante. Es sobre lo que te comenté el otro día. Encontré al candidato perfecto.

.

.

.

Levi se escurre como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles poco transitadas de la ciudad. El frío de la noche acaricia la piel de sus mejillas, sus ojos escocen y sus manos temblequean.

Su corazón late con una fuerza mayúscula, inconmensurable, no puede contenerlo. No quiere llegar a casa y enfrentar a Farlan. No quiere contarle todo lo que hace dos horas había escuchado, y la forma con la que fue tratado. No tiene el valor de mirar esos ojos ambarinos y que su honestidad se vea encarcelada por una condición tan mísera.

Todo es culpa de su condición, de lo que le tocó ser en ese mundo hostil y duro. Si tan sólo no fuera huérfano, si no fuera omega, si no fuera… él.

Las lágrimas pujan por salir, como una subasta que intenta ganar el premio mayor de un alma perdida que ha cedido ante la oferta más jugosa que han podido ofrecerle en su vida tan deplorable como omega. Se detiene en una esquina, donde no hay ojos curiosos que lo inviten a retirarse de ese mundo que no es suyo, que no es para él, para una especie que ha traído la vergüenza al mundo.

Pero así son las cosas, y así tiene que vivirlas. Con esa condición que lo etiqueta allá por donde va, con la sentencia de que algún día entregará su virginidad y tal vez un poco de su corazón a un alfa que no lo valorará lo suficiente, que lo llenará de hijos, y que probablemente lo termine abandonando.

Levi no quería esa vida, aún sigue luchando por no tener esa vida. Pese a su destino condenado por podredumbre.

Farlan era lo único bueno, la luz dentro de la obscuridad, el motor que lo hacía fuerte. Y la razón por la cual había cedido.

Si lo pensó, fue por breves segundos, su dignidad no tenía precio, pero la vida de su mejor amigo sí. Era mejor dejarse preñar por un desconocido que perder a la única persona que lo trataba como ser humano.

\- _Te pagaremos muy bien. Mi esposo y yo somos unos alfas respetables, y tenemos toda la intención de agrandar la familia. Da por hecho que a partir de que firmes el contrato, tu vida es tan valiosa como la criatura que llevarás dentro de tu vientre._

Levi traga saliva. Esa mujer aun no le había dado el contrato, pero sellaron con palabras lo que en unos meses se convertiría en un caos.

Continuará…


	4. Sexo en prisión

Ya sé que demoré horrores, prometo que iré avanzando de a poco. La verdad es que mi trabajo me absorbe en grandes cantidades, he salido de viaje por días, y además la tesis me está volviendo loca. Pero aquí está, no prometo actualización temprana, pero sí un avance significativo. En el capítulo siguiente nuestros protagonistas se conocerán, ya imaginarán el cómo.

Besos a todo el mundo.

.

.

.

Track 3. _Has a los otros lo que me has hecho a mí. Has a los otros lo que te han hecho a ti._

 **Tool – Prison Sex**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Farlan tenía cinco años, su mamá, una beta irresponsable y adolescente que no sabía criar a un niño cuya única necesidad más importante era el amor de ella, decidió que no podía cuidarlo. Así que un día, sin mediar palabra alguna, lo dejó abandonado con sus abuelos.

Pero los viejos no vivieron lo suficiente, y dos años más tarde, ambos perecieron en un accidente. Farlan volvió a estar solo, y como al mundo le importaba una mierda un beta huérfano, lo mejor que pudo hacer el gobierno, fue enviarlo a un orfanato.

Farlan trata de no atesorar demasiados recuerdos de la estancia en el orfanato. Sólo uno, quizá el más importante de su triste vida: la llegada de Levi.

Aquella mañana fría de Noviembre, un puñado de niños se reunió en el patio trasero, Farlan escuchó el alboroto a lo lejos, pero se mantuvo ocupado entre las sabanas un poco más. Hasta que los alaridos se hicieron imposibles de ignorar. Se levantó de la desvencijada cama para colarse entre los cuerpos de los púberos que se apostillaban en la ventana. Y lo vio.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y piel más blanca que la misma cera se erguía dificultosamente, apenas podía sostenerse de pie, pero aun así, daba la cara ante los tres matones que se apostaban frente suyo.

Farlan contuvo el aliento, uno de los niños más altos elevó la pierna derecha, iba a estrellarse contra la costilla del pequeño niño, más no lo hizo, porque éste fue más rápido y capturo la extremidad hasta doblarla, consiguiendo un alarido y un crujido mortalmente estruendoso que asustó a los demás niños.

Después todos se hicieron a un lado para darle paso a una de las monjas que cuidaban de ellos. Pese a que el espectáculo termino mal para todos los involucrados, Farlan no pudo dejar de pensar en ese chiquillo durante todo el día. Había algo en él que le provocó una enorme curiosidad.

El niño estaba por debajo de la media en cuanto a estatura, desde su posición pudo distinguir sus rasgos omegas, y aun así, había podido vencer a un beta. Se había llevado sus buenos golpes, pero también se impuso sobre ellos.

Farlan admiró a ese niño y decidido a hacerse su amigo, lo buscó por cada rincón hasta que dio con él.

-Hola – dijo, su voz salió atropellada.

El chiquillo le regaló la mirada con más fastidio que había visto en su corta vida. Farlan esperó una respuesta, la cual por supuesto, no se hizo llegar.

-Hola – repitió, doblemente entusiasmado. Ese niño de cabellos negros, sin embargo, siguió ignorándolo.

Lo hizo todos los días de los siguientes seis meses. Pero Farlan nunca se cansaba, él seguía entusiasta tratando de conseguir aunque sea, una mísera sonrisa de aquel muchachito.

Pese a que no le había dado su nombre, Farlan lo supo de inmediato. Levi venia de las calles igual que él, sin familia, sin amigos, era un lobo solitario en un mar de indiferencia adulta, donde los niños que no tienen padres son tratados igual que perros callejeros.

Farlan nunca pensó en darse por vencido, y que bueno que no lo hizo. Porque una noche, cuando el calor de Abril sofocaba, decidió que necesitaba salir de la cama y darse una ducha con agua fría para despabilarse y quitarse la sensación pegajosa que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Cuando se acercaba a las duchas, escuchó golpes secos y risas. No lo dudó ni un segundo, corrió a las regaderas y lo que encontró no le gustó para nada: Levi estaba siendo rodeado por cuatro adolescentes que a tirones se deshacían de su ropa. Sus intenciones eran más que claras.

Farlan no resistió. Sus manos se convirtieron en poderosos puños que se estrellaron contra los rostros de esos mocosos.

No dejó ni a uno sólo limpio. Esa noche se desconoció, incluso Levi temió un poco. No pensó que aquel muchachito rubio y tranquilo poseería tal fuerza como para reducir a cuatro. Pero lo hizo.

Y a partir de ese momento no pudieron estar separados nunca más. Unieron sus vidas en un juramento de hermandad que Farlan poco resistía, Levi cada vez era más hermoso y su corazón latía con una fuerza desbocada cuando esos preciosos ojos azules se posaban sobre él.

.

.

.

Dejó la chaqueta sobre el perchero. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Mikasa había soltado la bomba anoche. Se convertirían en padres por medio de un vientre alquilado. Eren no pudo festejar la noticia. Su tan ansiado miedo se hacía real frente a él. Y no había modo de parar a su esposa. Ella seguía con esa perorata de ser madre y lo felices que serían con un miembro más.

Esa noche, Mikasa saltó sobre su falo furiosamente y Eren gimió quedamente. Estaba disfrutando a medias. Sus celos alfa apoderándose de sus raciocinios.

Jean se había burlado de él, y de su debilidad. No pudo hacerle frente a su mujer diciéndole lo que en verdad pensaba, lo que en verdad quería.

-Hola, mi amor – saluda Mikasa abrazándolo por el cuello con firmeza, despliega sus labios con los suyos. Eren recibe el gesto desganado.

-Hola – trata de sonar convincente. Mikasa ignora el aura malhumorada que rodea a su esposo y comienza a contarle de su día aunque no se lo haya preguntado.

Ella se deshace en suspiros, saltando de un tema a otro, hasta llegar al del tan ansiado bebé que todavía no se materializa y ya siente sofocado.

Eren sale a fumar después de que Mikasa cae rendida sobre el colchón. Hoy no hay sexo salvaje, no tiene deseos de hundirse en la carne de su esposa. El cigarrillo se consume entre sus dedos consiguiendo un fuerte ardor. Tira la colilla y está salta por dentro de su camiseta quemándole por encima de la clavícula. Eren se queja ligeramente, no pretende despertar a Mikasa. Sacude la prenda para que el cigarrillo salga.

Descalzo, se dirige al baño donde debe haber un botiquín. Al destaparlo, tristemente no encuentra nada para aliviar la quemazón de sus dedos y hombro. Eren no había traído el maletín consigo, y como no quiere estar en casa, su mejor pretexto es ir a la farmacia a las tantas de la madrugada para comprar una pomada y algo de alcohol barato.

Esa noche quiere embriagarse en silencio y que mejor excusa que una insignificante quemazón.

El frío de la noche no hace mella en él. Sólo trae puesta una cazadora negra y unos pantalones de chándal del mismo color junto con unas Adidas negros.

Sube a su costosa Chevrolet Tahoe, enciende la radio y deja que una canción pesada haga ruido en medio de la obscuridad de su auto.

Mientras tamborilea los dedos sobre el volante, Eren piensa en cómo será su vida a partir de ahora. Mikasa está urgiendo el momento en el que ese vientre alquilado obtenga el premio mayor. Ha concertado una cita con el médico obstetra que llevara todo su caso y al susodicho omega que aceptó la jugosa oferta económica que la alfa le había hecho.

Eren no podía pensar en la clase de omega que se vendería de ese modo. Aprieta duramente el volante. Seguro es un omega interesado y de poca monta. Según por palabras de Mikasa, el omega valía tanto la pena que la inversión sería fructífera, que su esposa hablara así de un ser humano también lo afectaba. De pronto, se sentía siendo parte de un espectáculo bizarro en el cual no tenía una participación protagónica, solamente era el espectador.

.

.

.

Farlan tiene una fuerte reacción a la penicilina. Levi ignoraba que su rubio amigo era alérgico a la misma. Su vecina, la señora Duncan, que es enfermera, le sugiere ir por difenhidramina para contrarrestar la alergia, Levi asiente y sale corriendo de vuelta a su departamento para tomar dinero y las llaves.

Aunque son las tres de la mañana, la farmacia de veinticuatro horas está en el primer piso del edificio donde vive y además conoce a la dependienta, ella lo atenderá rápido.

Baja las escaleras a trompicones, ni cuenta se da que tiene la bata abierta del pijama y de sus pies descalzos. En cuanto entra a la farmacia, Alicia, la chica rubia de dos coletas y mirada aburrida le regala una escueta sonrisa. Levi se acerca con el dinero en mano.

Afuera del establecimiento se estaciona una lujosa camioneta y de la misma desciende el atractivo alfa. Pero las personas que se encuentran dentro del mismo, ignoran este suceso.


End file.
